Mistakes of the Worst Kind
by mintcrisp
Summary: Yeah, he knew he just screwed up big time. –Begins right after end of Pilot– Beck/Jade


Title: Mistakes of the Worst Kind  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Cursing?, spoilers for Pilot and Stage Fighting.  
Pairing: Beck/Jade, two seconds of Beck/Tori, I guess  
Summary: Yeah, he knew he just screwed up big time. –Begins right after end of Pilot–

Notes: This sprang up in my mind after I rewatched the pilot for at least the third time and watched Beck in the last few seconds of the episode instead of Tori. In my opinion, it is perfectly clear that Beck's thinking "Oh SHIT" after he pulls away. Also, in reference to the time jump, I get the feeling that Pilot happened at least a few weeks before the rest of the episodes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

"Little weird. Let's do it."

As soon as his lips separated from hers, he knew he had just fucked up big time.

"Man, I love this school."

He bit his lip and jerked a hand through his hair. He'd been mad at Jade for antagonizing the new girl, who, in his opinion, had been sweet and naïve and definitely not threatening. However, he'd seen the looks she gave him while she led him into the "Kiss me" line. She wasn't purposely malicious and probably thought that embarrassing Jade was perfectly justified, but she could be every bit as cunning and manipulative as Jade. He was beginning to see that maybe Jade had a point in throwing her guard up against Tori from the first second they met. Because he still wasn't sure how he went from being irritated with Jade, to kissing Tori, to where he was now, standing in front of the class and hoping that Jade's resulting explosion wouldn't cause too much collateral damage.

A clattering behind him caused him to turn around in time to see Jade's chair come to a rest on the floor. She was stomping across the room, already halfway to the door. "Jade!" He tried to call, but she didn't even slow down. He hopped off the stage and ran across the room as she whipped the door open. Calling her name again, he followed her into the hall.

Tori attempted to go after him, but fortunately, Sikowitz stopped her. "Tori, stay here."

"But she-"

"Yes, I'm aware. And I know you're new, and I might be assuming things, but I have a feeling that I like you much better with your head attached to the rest of your body. So, sit." The door swung shut, cutting off anything else the teacher said.

"Jade!" He called again. She broke into a run before ducking inside the nearest girl's bathroom. The thought of going in the girl's bathroom made him pause, but Jade would throw anyone who was in there out anyway.

Unfortunately, by the time he managed to get to the door, Jade had thrown the lock. "Jade, open the door!" He yelled, hitting the door with his fist for good measure.

"No!" Echoed from inside the bathroom. "Leave me alone."

"Jade, come on."

"NO!" There was a loud thump against the door that caused him to jump back. He hadn't seen her grab her bag before she stormed out of the room, which forced him to conclude that she had ripped a sink off the wall and thrown **that** at the door.

Meaning that the situation was only _**slightly**_ worse than he had expected.

"Jaaadddee." He said, drawing out her name. "Open the door. I'll get you coffee."

She didn't even dignify him with a response.

"All the coffee you want. For a year." When that didn't pull a response out of her, he sighed, pressed his back to the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. "I'm not going to leave until you open the door." He informed her, speaking louder than he had when he had been attempting to coax her out. If coffee couldn't get Jade to give in, nothing would, meaning that it was now a battle of wills. He was pretty sure he could outlast her, though.

He heard another, softer thump against the door. "I hope that some extremely acidic liquid starts leaking from the walls and melts you into a puddle of GOO!" Jade hissed at him through the door.

Okay, so he might have to talk the janitors into letting him stay the night.

"Still not leaving." He heard a small sniff from inside the bathroom.

Shit. She was crying. He had made her cry. He closed his eyes and let his head thump against the wall, wanting to kick his own teeth in.

"I'm an asshole, and I know it." He said, hoping that admitting it might make it at least a little bit better.

He heard Jade kick the door and then silence. He could only assume that she had retreated deeper into the bathroom.

"Hey." The soft voice made his eyes fly open and he saw Cat standing in front of him. "Sikowitz wants to know if you and Jade are coming back to class." She said gently, gesturing towards the classroom.

"Tell him I think I'll be able to talk her out of the bathroom sometime tomorrow. Afternoon, that is." He said, sighing heavily.

"Okay." Cat said cheerily, turning to head back to class.

"Wait. Wait!" He called until she stopped, jerking up off the floor to stand again. "Yesterday, Andre was talking about how good the school's pie was."

"Uh-huh." She said, nodding as she remembered.

"You mentioned that you went to your favorite pie shop last week and the owner locked his keys in his car."

"Yep. I picked the lock for him."

He clapped his hands and smiled, pointing at her. "You can pick locks."

Again, she nodded. "Uh-huh. When I stayed with my Uncle and Uncle in Seattle, I met a girl who broke into their pet photography studio and she taught me how. She does this web show with this other girl and my uncle's cute little kitty, Harmu, likes to attack web show girl's brother's face, so–"

"Cat," He said slowly as he gently grabbed her shoulders to get her back on subject. "Could you pick the lock of the girl's room so I can talk to Jade?"

"Sure thing!" She said, bouncing a little as she moved in front of him and stood on her tiptoes to look at the lock, which was a little higher than his shoulders. He waited anxiously as she pulled a lock picking kit out of her pocket. He had no idea why she carried one in her pocket, but he wasn't about to complain.

"And… All done!" she cheered a few seconds later.

"Thank you, Cat." He sighed in relief, kissing her on the forehead.

"'Kay 'kay, bye!" She said, turning and walking back to class.

After Cat left, the door to the girl's bathroom was much more intimidating that it should have been. Never mind the fact that there was a chance that opening it might result in Jade leaping on him and scratching his eyes out.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door open. Jade sat huddled by the sinks, her face buried in her knees. Suddenly, a girl he hadn't noticed leapt up from where she had been sitting near the door. She was a petite freshman that Beck had seen around school, but didn't know personally. "Thank you." She said quietly, clutching her backpack to her chest as she slipped past him into the hall.

At least now he knew what Jade had thrown at the door. He'd have to apologize to the girl later; he was sure that having her backpack stolen by Jade so she could fling it at the door, then being held hostage by the brunette because she wouldn't unlock the door to let her out had been quite traumatizing.

In any event, the girl speaking had drawn Jade's attention. She glanced up just long enough for him to see that there were trails of mascara dripping down her face before she jumped up and stomped across the bathroom to the nearest stall. Even though he started running to try to catch her as soon as he saw what she was doing, she slammed the door in his face just as he reached it and he saw the lock slide into place.

"Jade!" He yelled, slightly frustrated. He'd gotten past one obstacle only to run straight into another.

Only this obstacle wasn't as solid as the first. He dropped to his knees and then lay down on the floor on his back. "Jade." He called, pushing his head under the door of the stall.

He hurriedly pushed himself back out again, just in time for Jade's foot to stomp on the ground where his face had been seconds before.

But that was apparently enough to prove the futility of hiding in a stall, because she quickly opened the door. He stood and looked at her before she shoved her way past him to the sink. Leaning back on the solid part of the stall next to the door, he watched her as she splashed water on her face.

"Jade." He tried again, his voice soft, when he thought she had calmed down, at least a little.

She sighed and leaned against the sink, the strength visibly leaving her body. "There are better ways of breaking up, Beck." She finally said weakly, and he could hear the tremble in her voice, even though she tried to hide it.

"I don't want to break up with you." He whispered.

"You kissed her!" She shouted, nearly hysterical as she spun around to face him. "You kissed that little brat, who made her first impression by literally rubbing herself all over you, in front of the entire class. And they **cheered**. You had to know that she wanted to kiss you in order to humiliate me and you just **let her**. Why would you do that if you didn't want to break up?"

"I screwed up." He admitted, sighing. "I underestimated her. I thought she was sweet. And innocent. And I didn't expect her to pull something like that."

"But why did you let her **kiss** you?" Jade demanded again, turning her back to him. He knew she wouldn't face him for long. It made her feel too vulnerable and open to actually stand in front of him and let him see her face when she was upset.

He answered her honestly. "I don't know." She sniffed again and furiously wiped the corner of her eye while she simultaneously dropped her chin to her chest to try to stop him from seeing her face in the mirror. "Hey." He said gently, moving across the room to stand right behind her, catching her eye as she looked up. "Why would I want to date Tori Vega?" Jade opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "I mean, she's only pretty, smart, and nice."

Jade glared at him in the mirror. "You're making me feel so much better." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, she's pretty. Anyone with eyes can see that. And she's smart. She'd have to be to go toe-to-toe with you. And she's nice." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pleased when she let her hands rest comfortably on his forearms and didn't push him away.

"But?" She questioned, hopefully.

"But if I wanted her to be my girlfriend, I'd have to give up the **gorgeous**, **brilliant** girlfriend that I already have. And these 'nice' girls?" He shook his head. "Most of the time, they aren't half as nice as they seem; they just hide how mean they can be until they get mad. But I like you more." He confessed, burying his face in her hair. "I always know where I stand with you. I don't have to wonder if you're sad or angry or upset. If you are, everyone in a five mile radius knows it." He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Just like when you smile, I'm pretty sure everyone in a five mile radius feels the air get a little warmer." He gave her a bewildered look. "Maybe you're causing global warming." That caused her to giggle, however softly, and he rested his head on her shoulder as he continued. "Besides, going out with Tori Vega would mean dating a girl who, you know, actually **likes** me. Why would I want to do that when I have you here to verbally, emotionally, and, on special occasions, physically abuse me?"

She snorted. "You're such a masochist."

"See?" He questioned before he kissed her cheek. "Why on earth would I trade that in for 'Oh, Beck, you're the sweetest boyfriend ever!'?" He imitated in a falsetto tone, causing her to chuckle under her breath. "So, am I forgiven?" He asked, all joking fading from his voice.

After a moment, she held up two of her fingers. "Two conditions. Your lips, hands, feet, and all other parts of your body never touch her again, other than for what is absolutely necessary."

"Done." He said simply.

"And you understand that I **will** get Tori Vega back for this, and you are not allowed to complain about when, where, and how I go about it."

"We understand that death and permanent scarring are not an option?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm good with it."

"Okay." Jade said, turning around to face him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Jade spoke again. "You may kiss me now."

Grinning, he slid his fingers through her hair before pressing his lips to hers. Her hands moved until one of them was cupping his neck and the other was gripping his hair. His arm slid around her waist and pulled her tightly to him as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

A few seconds later, they were both running out of air and he slowly pulled away, giving her one last peck on the lips before he pulled away completely. Kissing Tori had been nothing like that, and he thought about saying so, but he bit his lip and let Jade move around him to the mirror. It was probably better to just let the subject die.

"How long until the end of school?" Jade questioned as she cleaned up her makeup until it wasn't obvious she had been crying.

"About ten minutes." He answered as he pulled out his phone to check. "Want to go ahead and leave?"

She nodded. "I left my stuff in Sikowitz's room."

"I'll go get it for you." He offered.

"No." She said. "I'm not going to let Tori think she won."

"Okay." He had long learned not to question Jade's decisions unless he had to, even when he thought she was wrong. Besides, he didn't understand girls and their social dynamics, as Jade had told him many times. "Want to hang out at my place?"

"Uh-huh." She answered as if that were a stupid thing to ask, simply because it was obvious that of course she would want to sit around in his crappy RV for four hours until she had to go home. She grabbed his hand and pulled open the door.

He let himself be dragged into the classroom so she could grab her bag off the ground by her chair. "Bye, Sikowitz." She called to their teacher, adding a little wave.

"The bell hasn't rung yet." He pointed out.

"Bye, Sikowitz." She repeated over her shoulder as she left the classroom, pulling Beck along behind her and throwing Tori a superior look at the last second, just for good measure.

"Have a good afternoon, Jade."

She smirked and gave Beck a look as the door shut behind them. "Oh," She said, using the same tone as she had earlier that day. "I will."

* * *

-Six weeks later-

Beck cleared his throat as he sat at the table Jade was sitting at for lunch. "So," He began. "I heard that someone's boo-boo eye was actually makeup."

Jade continued to stab at her salad without looking up. "Yep."

He crossed his arms on the table. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I told you I'd get her back. And you promised you wouldn't be mad."

"I'm not." He sighed. "Just tell me that this is the end of the antagonizing and you're ready to let it go?"

She nodded. "It will be. As soon as Tori's month of detention is up."

"A month?" He asked, confused. "I thought she only got two weeks of detention."

"She did." Jade explained. "Until the guidance counselor found out she skipped out on cleaning the theater and it was actually the security guard who did it."

"And I'm guessing this info came from an anonymous source. One with a fake black eye, multicolor extensions, and a grudge?"

"It might have. But that's what she gets for kissing my boyfriend." She gave him a look that dared him to step out of line. "Do you disagree?"

Normally, her daring him to step out of line caused him to do exactly what she had asked him not to or, at the very least, **not** do what she **had** asked him to, just to remind her that she couldn't scare him into submission like everyone else. But this was a touchy subject, so he shook his head. "Nope. But after this, you **have** to let it die, okay?"

"Agreed. By the way, did you bring coffee?"

"No." He said, wondering why she thought he would when he never had before.

"I seem to recall someone saying something about getting me all the coffee I wanted for a year." He stared at her until she purposely slumped her shoulders and gave him a slightly pleading look. "Please?"

And that always broke him. "I'll be right back." He informed her, standing. Before he walked away, he paused. "Are you sure you're not, you know, mad?"

"Not at you, no." She reassured him.

"Good." He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, just so you know." At her questioning glance, he explained further. "The only restrictions I gave you were no killing and no permanent scars and all you did was get her detention." He smiled slightly. "Another year or two and I might actually get you to be friendly."

She kissed him and smiled tightly. "Don't count on it. Go. Coffee. Now!" She finished loudly.

He chuckled and stood up, walking toward the coffee cart and ignoring the way Tori and Andre stared at him like they thought he was crazy.

Because honestly, he probably was. Which just put a bigger smile on his face.

* * *

-End-

Mint: So. Do you like this one?

VOC: /singing/ Not even if Jesus came down from heaven and approved it.

Mint: …Yeah, me neither. :/ I don't know about this one. Maybe it's just because it's my first Victorious fic. I don't think I have the greatest handle on the characters yet. But, I don't know. I can't put my finger on what's off about it. It might be the word choice (I think I used Beck's name, like, twice) or maybe it's that the ending is rushed. Meh. Oh well. I finished this at four o'clock in the morning. That's my excuse.


End file.
